


【授权翻译】I Do Not Love You Except Because I Love You

by Aozakichion



Category: BakuDeku - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozakichion/pseuds/Aozakichion
Summary: 在他们成为床伴整整三年的时候，绿谷出久的行为开始变得奇怪起来，而爆豪勝己很难应对这个转变。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Do Not Love You Except Because I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403890) by [Seeress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeress/pseuds/Seeress). 



> I do not love you except because I love you;  
> I go from loving to not loving you,  
> From waiting to not waiting for you  
> My heart moves from cold to fire.  
> —— Pablo Neruda

第一章

当爆豪胜己注意到的时候，距离他上次得到绿谷出久的消息已经有三个月了。

英雄人偶此刻正被新闻报道着。 今早敌人在市中心展开袭击的影像在休息室的宽屏电视上一帧帧放映。爆豪所处的事务所里没有任何一位英雄被卷进这次事件。绿谷出久似乎是碰巧出现在那片区域的——他正在去往一个跨所会谈的路上。金工厂(Metalworks)，他们事务所里年纪最小的助手，看着浑身缠绕着绿色电光的英雄人偶面对凶恶一脸果决，然后飞速制服敌人的样子，发出了由衷的敬佩之声。

这时报道切成了记者采访人偶的画面。消除了敌人的威胁以后，人偶又回到了平时那副谦虚腼腆的模样，一边面对投来的赞美褒奖犯脸红，一边用手不停地挠着后颈。他有着砖砌一般坚实的体魄，同时也有着羞赧的微笑和明亮的绿眼睛。

真是可笑的组合。很有魅力，不过仍旧是可笑的。

金工厂转向爆豪，嘴里开始滔滔不绝地念叨起和人偶同校进修该有多棒，他和爆豪胜己在工作上的配合又是多么默契多么互补，简直就是奇迹的双核心（Wonder Duo）。爆豪的脸上怒意渐浓，可是那位助手实在是太兴奋了以至于他根本没有被面前的黑脸吓到。爆豪不满地咕哝了几句，离开了休息室。谢天谢地，小助手并没有跟着他一起出去。

爆豪胜己掏出手机点开了和绿谷出久的聊天框。上一条消息已经是差不多11个星期以前发的了。爆豪皱了皱眉，这件事本身没什么好让人担心的，只是有点反常。爆豪勝己本应该是甩不掉绿谷出久的，即使他努力去甩了（他也确实努力过），所以这么长时间的失联属实很奇怪。

于是他给绿谷出久发了信息。

[喂，书呆子。]

爆豪没有期待那人马上就回复他，而事实上他也确实没有收到秒回。他结束了一天的巡逻，洗好了澡正准备回家的时候，绿谷出久的回复才伴随着他手机的振动姗姗来迟。

[嗨！:) ]

[我在新闻上看见你了。去吃拉面吗？]

这天是星期二。 爆豪胜己知道绿谷出久的轮换时间差不多和自己是一样的，除非排班突然变动。他本来是想把家里的剩菜当晚饭的，不过拉面也是不错的选择。

[好呀！不过我还在处理一些文书。九点见可以吗？]

绿谷出久破天荒地提议去爆豪家附近的一个小馆子吃。他们以前经常光顾那里。那儿的店员各司其职，食物不仅美味分量也很足。

只是约定的时间不是很理想。离约好的见面时间还有两个小时，从爆豪的事务所过去拉面馆却只需要30分钟。爆豪已经洗过澡了，所以也不能用拳击或者负重练习来消磨时间。他的眉头皱得更紧了些，脑子里纠结了一下要不要撤回一起吃晚饭的邀约。

不过他还是没有那么做。取而代之，他转身上了事务所的三楼去敲切岛锐儿郎的办公室门，然后没等屋里的人回应就推开门走了进去。

切岛从正浏览着的文件里抬起头来。

“你不是已经走了吗？”他问道，看着爆豪把自己摔进办公桌前的那把椅子里，轻轻地抬了抬眉毛。

“我和废久约了去吃拉面。在等那个书呆子搞完他的破事。”爆豪一边说一边把椅子向后滑了滑，好让自己能把脚翘到桌子上。切岛无视了搁在他办公桌上的那双皮鞋，他早就习惯爆豪这种不合规矩的做派了。

“哦，是吗？那代我向绿谷问好啊。自从上个月在活动上碰到以后就没见过他了。”切岛说道。

“什么活动？”

“JHA的晚宴啊。绿谷也去了，还记得吗？“

爆豪点了点头。切岛所说的是一个小型筹资活动，举办的目的无非就是为了提高公众对某些正义事业的意识。他们的公关团队十分敷衍地动员爆豪去参加，然后很快就放弃了劝说，转头把这个任务交给了切岛。

爆豪当时是不知道绿谷出久也会去那个活动的。这并不是说知道了就能动摇他不去的决定。他已经不是会把周围的人全称作“杂鱼”的那个爆豪胜己了，但是他也绝没有耐心去忍受一个被长篇大论的演讲弄得更显漫长的夜晚。

在随后的半小时里，爆豪全程都在玩手机，浏览着新闻和社交媒体上的消息。他和切岛之间也有几句零零散散的对话，都是一个问题抛出去，过了不知道多久才有另一个人的回复，毕竟切岛也在忙着研究案件调查的文件。

当爆豪起身准备离开的时候，切岛并没有问他自己能不能也加入他们的约饭，而爆豪也没有提出邀请。吃拉面的夜晚向来是只属于他和绿谷出久的。

他和绿谷的“拉面局”差不多可以追溯到他们刚从雄英毕业的时候。那是爆豪胜己在事务所工作的第一个星期，他在巡逻的时候正巧碰到了英雄人偶 —— 因为他们俩的巡逻区域在那附近重叠了。于是他们约好换班之后就一起去吃拉面。

六年过去了，他们依旧约着一起吃拉面。

这件事并不是定期的，它不在两人的日程安排内，也不存在什么固定常去的馆子。他们每次都去不同的拉面馆吃饭，只是一般都会选择环境清静的，毕竟对他们来说，如何吃得自由开心而不需要担心隐私问题，比地点的便利和食物的味道更加重要。

然而就算这样的约饭不是定期的，整整11个星期的失联对于他们来说还是长得有些难熬了。爆豪都回忆不起来上一次这样和绿谷出久失联将近三个月是什么时候的事了。

爆豪胜己早早抵达了拉面馆。他本来以为绿谷出久会迟到，结果那人反而比约定的时间还早五分钟就到了。他的眼睛依旧明亮，柔软的绿色卷发乱蓬蓬的，就像他是从很远的地方一路跑着过来的一样。他迎着一众店员的“欢迎光临”走进来，绿色的大眼睛在店内环顾了一圈，最终锁定在了爆豪胜己身上。

爆豪胜己和绿谷出久已经认识了大半辈子，可他依旧不擅长面对那人缓缓绽开的，像熹微晨光一般和煦的微笑。

“嗨！”绿谷出久轻巧地向爆豪胜己打了声招呼，然后坐到了他那一桌。爆豪从喉间哼了一声，算是回应。

他们像往常一样吃完了这顿饭。点上两碗店里最大份的拉面，一碗辣的，一碗不辣的，都追加了一颗温泉蛋和堆成小山的豚肉。绿谷出久负责讲话，而爆豪胜己则适时地发出哼和嗯的咕哝当作回答，让这段对话勉强算得上有来有往。

这个书呆子看上去一切正常，爆豪胜己心想。虽然绿谷脸上带着一些疲惫，不过做他们这行的谁不是呢。爆豪不知道自己在期待什么。他得知废久在过去的几个月里并没有受什么重伤。他本可以在这之前就通过别的途径打听到的，因为就算废久自己不说出来，他也能从新闻上或者他们班那群多管闲事的同学口中知晓这一切。绿谷出久问候了一下爆豪父母的近况（他们还是一如既往的惹人烦不过一切安好），随后礼尚往来地告知了爆豪他的母亲引子同样过得很好，可这都不是爆豪期待的。

反正不管怎样，废久都会罔顾自己的意愿一个劲儿地说个不停。这并不是爆豪胜己的问题。

吃完饭之后，他们肩并肩站在拉面馆外面，整理着刚刚穿上的大衣和没戴服帖的手套，这时爆豪才发现绿谷出久是打算就这么各回各家的。

爆豪皱起了眉。并不是他有提前商量过或者预先安排什么的，只是这样的约饭已经持续很久了，而他和绿谷出久向来在这些事上有着默契。

“喂，”他开口，同时用肩膀撞了一下绿谷。“来我家吗？”

爆豪胜己自认是对绿谷出久的一切了如指掌的，可是在那一瞬间，绿谷生满雀斑的脸上飞速闪过的表情却因消失得太快而让他无从辨认。绿谷出久几乎是立刻就展露了笑容，一对红晕轻飘飘地浮上他的脸颊，他点了点头，表示应下爆豪的邀请。

他们只用了15分钟就快步走到了爆豪胜己的住处。其间绿谷出久本想聊点什么，但他只是徒劳地张了张口，呼出的气被寒冷攫住，凝成白色的雾，最终消散在两人心照不宣的沉默里。

爆豪一打开家门，两个人就迅速闪进屋里，以免外面的寒风灌进室内。绿谷进门的时候不小心撞到了爆豪，他立刻打着哈哈道了歉。两人三下五除二脱掉大衣和手套，然后爆豪就拎着绿谷那条黑色和墨绿相间的围巾进到里屋帮他挂了起来。爆豪胜己脱下的鞋子有些凌乱地躺在玄关的地上，而绿谷出久却一丝不苟地将自己的那双摆得规规矩矩，随后才一边说着“打扰了”一边走进去。

爆豪转向绿谷，双手抚上那人的脸颊。他用力地将嘴唇欺上绿谷出久的，深深吻住了对方。

“还好吗？”待两人吻了好一阵，爆豪才问道。

绿谷点点头，他还有些喘不上气，但爆豪已经再次吻住了他。

用于解压的性爱是他们会一起做的另外一件事。床伴，是世间对这种关系的普遍定义。没有任何的约束，有的只是床第之间或多或少的欢愉。

他们已经很久没有做过了，就像他们也已经很久没一起吃拉面了一样。虽然不是每次的拉面局都会演变成夜晚的激情，但是这样的关系也维持了好几年了，这使得爆豪胜己深谙如何让绿谷出久发出充满情欲的呻吟。

爆豪觉得他们大概等不到去床上做了。平时他在这种事上也是很能控制自己的，只是他们确实有段时间没做了。伴随着一串迫不及待的窸窣，他撩起绿谷出久的上衣，然后一边跪下身，一边吻过对方硬邦邦的胸膛。他急匆匆地拉开了绿谷出久前裆的裤链，伸手进去握住了那人的性器。他用嘴深深地含住绿谷的阴茎，强忍着想要呕吐的恶心感让那个东西连着根部一起整个进入口腔，换来眼前的人一阵阵支离破碎的喘息和拼命抓着自己头发的手指。

他将湿淋淋的性器吐出来，对着龟头又舔又吸，发出啧啧的水声。他抬起眼对上绿谷出久的视线。那人正向下望着他，瞳孔周围的那圈绿色变得稀薄，只剩下欲火在中央熊熊燃烧。

“你想就这样射出来吗？”爆豪问道，手上却没有停下有节奏的套弄。

绿谷没应声，只是将爆豪拉了起来，用手臂环住他的脖子吻了上去。爆豪一边用吻锁住绿谷的嘴唇，一边搂着怀里的人向沙发的方向移动，直到绿谷的膝窝撞上沙发的边缘，最后被轻轻一推向后躺倒在那上面。爆豪把住绿谷的大腿，将对方的牛仔裤脱了下来。像是不愧对双核心这个组合名一般，他们默契地同步动作着，在爆豪脱着自己的衣服的时候，绿谷出久把手伸向茶几最底层的那格抽屉，从一个不起眼的黑色盒子里拿出一瓶润滑油扔给爆豪，然后用双手双膝支撑着身体跪趴在沙发上，抬起生着雀斑的屁股，朝向爆豪胜己。

爆豪看着眼前浑身赤裸地等着自己享用的饕餮大餐，心脏不受控制地跳动起来。他真的太久没见到这样的光景了。

尽管绿谷出久在拉面店的时候显得对这档子事兴趣缺缺，但其实他已经准备万全并且非常渴望这样的一场性爱了。他不停地呻吟，迎合着爆豪的动作让对方的五指和性器一起嵌进自己的身体。爆豪胜己努力不让自己太快射出来，他真的努力了，但敌不过他们确实太久太久没有这样身体相连，而绿谷出久的里面又是这么火热而紧致，嘴里还反复叫着“胜己，胜己，胜己！”他旋即抓住绿谷的阴茎上下套弄起来，内心祈祷着自己能坚持到先让绿谷射出来。这时绿谷出久突然抱紧了他，带着哭腔的呻吟变得高亢，爆豪被绞紧的小穴夹得猝不及防，只觉得眼前闪过一片白光，咬着绿谷的肩膀就射了。

爆豪把阴茎拔出来的时候绿谷发出了一声呜咽。他轻轻地在绿谷的屁股上打了一巴掌，告诉他等一下自己，然后伸长手臂捡起了之前脱在一边的衣服，用它们擦干净了绿谷泥泞的性器和两人身下的皮革沙发。这时，绿谷出久却又呜呜地哭了起来。

“好了，好了，结束了。”爆豪一边说着一边又拍了下绿谷的屁股，而绿谷也最终平息了下来，然后彻底瘫在了沙发上。

爆豪胜己轻手轻脚地走进了浴室，处理掉用过的保险套，冲干净身上残留的精液和润滑油。之后，他穿着新换上的内裤，手上拿着一条湿毛巾回到了客厅。他坐在茶几的边缘位置，用勉强算得上是温柔的力度去擦拭绿谷出久的屁股和大腿根。

“唔，谢谢。”绿谷出久闭着眼向他道谢。

“别就在这儿睡着了，书呆子。”爆豪粗声粗气地说，同时把用过的毛巾扔在了地板上。

“不会的啦。” 绿谷应道，不过眼睛还是没有睁开。

爆豪用拇指轻轻摩挲绿谷左肩上的牙印。他没有咬破皮，但是多半还是会肿起来。

他再次冲绿谷皱起了眉。那人还毫无防备地赤裸着身体俯卧在他的沙发上。绿谷明天有早班的巡逻，他也一样。

爆豪胜己平时更喜欢在绿谷家做爱，因为这样他就能在度过一段不长的贤者时间之后立刻穿衣服走人。爆豪并不是个喜欢搂搂抱抱的人，他的体温比较高，拥抱很容易使他出一身黏黏糊糊的汗。但他知道绿谷出久喜欢，而他也不是那么一个会无情拒绝的人，尤其是在这样的几分钟里，他能好好欣赏怀中人背上星星点点的红色吻痕，这使他心情愉悦。能享受这样一场简单又畅快的性爱，这点小小的妥协他还是愿意的。

相对的，在爆豪家做爱的问题就是他不能够一做完就把绿谷出久赶走。爆豪常常放任绿谷出久瘫着不动的行为，让他就这么留宿一晚，然后在第二天艰难地爬起来回到自己家冲澡，再赶去上班。这样真的很傻，不过倒也很像废久会做的事就是了。

爆豪从茶几边起身，然后挨着绿谷的屁股坐在了沙发上。

“喂！我说了不要睡在这里了吧。”他哑着嗓子低声说道，语气很凶，手指却动作轻柔地梳开了绿色卷发的结。“要么滚回家，要么滚上床，赶紧的。“他说着，料想这个哭哭啼啼的家伙待会儿一定会跟着他去卧室。

绿谷出久睁开了眼睛，就这么定定地盯着爆豪胜己，他盯了很久，直把爆豪盯得浑身不自在。

“干嘛？”爆豪有些愠怒地问了一句。他又累又困，内心只想让这个臭书呆子从沙发上起来，然后和他一起进卧室躺到那张舒服的大床上去。

绿谷出久像是被人欺负了一般叹了口气，然后捡起了脱在地板上的内裤。直到绿谷穿好牛仔裤的时候，爆豪胜己才意识到他在做什么。

“你要回家？”爆豪吃惊地问道。

“啊，嗯！明天还有工作嘛。”绿谷一边回复，一边往自己头上套衣服，声音笼在衣服里变得模糊不清起来。

爆豪看着绿谷出久像个没事人一样拍打着裤兜，确认钥匙和钱包还在口袋里，不知第几次皱起了眉头。

“今晚真是谢谢了。拉面很好吃。做得也很舒服！”绿谷出久咧开嘴笑了笑，如果不是因为他脸上的两朵红晕，这个笑容甚至显得有些邪魅。

爆豪沉默地跟着绿谷到了玄关，赤裸着上身站在那儿看绿谷穿上鞋子，大衣，最后戴上围巾，那条和绿谷的瞳色交相辉映的深绿色围巾。绿谷出久亲了亲爆豪，向他道了声晚安，走了。

关门的声音在爆豪胜己空荡的公寓里久久地回响。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 俗话说，偷听别人谈论自己的人永远听不到什么好话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一句话切芦和极少量出茶曾交往的描写，雷者慎。

第二章

11个星期以前

绿谷出久不是故意要偷听的。

他就站在敞开着的会议室门外，回着来自事务所的一条消息。离会议开始的时间还早，他并没有预料到这个点有谁在会议室，但他的确听到里面有人在交谈，并且模糊地辨认出那两个声音分别属于切岛锐儿郎和爆豪胜己。他听到他们的对谈中出现了自己的名字，于是好奇地抬起了脑袋，不过手指仍然在手机键盘上敲着回复，只是注意力已然越过走廊放在了那两人的谈话上。

他们在谈论他。准确点来说，是切岛在问爆豪胜己他和绿谷出久是什么关系。

绿谷本以为爆豪会回一句诸如“关你屁事啊狗屎头”之类的话，但是问话的人可是切岛锐儿郎啊，而且爆豪虽然还是脾气很臭，也不爱听别人的胡说八道，但他早就过了那个每天都像吃了炸药一样气冲冲的火爆年纪了。

“没什么。我们只是床伴而已。”

“是啊我知道，但是你俩维持这样的关系也挺久了吧。你确定这就是全部吗？”

绿谷出久听到爆豪从鼻子里发一声轻哼，充满了轻蔑，不屑，与嘲笑，毫不掩饰他觉得这个问题有多么荒唐。

“我们只是床伴，狗屎头。那可是废久啊。我们没在交往，没在谈恋爱。”

“那你想要跟他谈吗？”切岛又问，他的声音听上去担心大于好奇。

“谈个屁啊。谁有闲心去干这种破事？”

“我不懂，大哥。你和绿谷在一起的时候总是很有火花啊。”

“那也只是做爱做出来的火花，狗屎头。别把你的想象力都用在这上面。”绿谷听到爆豪这么回答。

“好吧，那你也会和别人做这种事吗？”

“当然。”绿谷并没有看见爆豪的动作，但他知道这时那人一定耸了耸肩。“只不过废久是最方便的人选罢了。”爆豪接着说道。

绿谷本想着切岛会继续追问下去，但他听到里面清晰地传来文件夹摔在桌面上的声音，同时一句“你怎么就不能乖乖把这堆垃圾看完别他妈八卦老子到底跟谁做啊”的怒吼也随之炸开。对话戛然而止，想必是因为切岛照着爆豪的命令闭嘴看文件去了。

绿谷出久低下头盯着手机，一遍又一遍地读着自己敲出来的回复，努力地想让自己无视掉耳朵里的轰鸣去理解他刚刚打在屏幕上的文字。他眨了好几次眼睛才回过神，用哆嗦的手指重新在键盘上缓慢地敲起字来。他点了发送键，然后就傻傻地站在那儿，不知道该拿自己颤抖的手怎么办。

过了一会儿，几个职英从走廊尽头的电梯里鱼贯而出。他们围到绿谷出久的身边，不知是谁的一只胳膊亲切地环住他的肩膀，将还愣在会议室外一动不动的他推进去了门里。

会议并没有开多久。他们跟了这个案子三个多星期了，昨天终于对敌人进行了抓捕。其间，一些建筑物因英雄人偶的个性遭到了损毁，英雄方有几人也受了轻伤，不过双方都没有重大伤亡。这是一次很好的突袭，英雄人偶当之无愧地受到了祝贺与鼓励。

绿谷出久听完总结陈词，做了个人报告，接受着大家对自己的褒奖。但凡有人留心，就会发现他们的英雄人偶正站在血泊中间，有人将手伸进了他的胸膛，把他的心脏硬生生拽了出来，捏得四分五裂。可惜，没有任何一个人注意到这点。

然而一天的工作还远远没有结束。会议一结束绿谷就离开了会议室，嘴里念叨着“得赶快回去巡逻”之类的东西。他和自己的组员取得联络，又因为是当值的英雄里最年长的人，他担起了发号施令的角色。一切看上去都很顺利 —— 视野所及之处没有敌人在作乱，没有强盗在抢劫，甚至连一起交通事故上的口角都没有。没有人受伤，没有人尖叫。绿谷出久就这么强迫自己站在东京市中心最高的一幢大厦的楼顶，在他的身上，有旁人看不见的伤口正往外汩汩地淌血。

他们在日落前一小时和下一组巡逻的英雄换班了。他移交完指挥权以后就开着自动导航回到了事务所，在系统上输入他的专属密码，认证了自己组的那份工作报告。接着他去了更衣室，冲了个澡，换上了便服。现在他已经没在上班了，绿谷出久能感觉到自己的情绪开始一点点失控，他胸中那股无形的压力越来越重，就连简单的呼吸都变得艰难起来。

“绿谷先生？”

绿谷眨了眨眼，抬起脸来，正对上他家副手因担忧而皱起的眉头。

“你还好吗？我叫你好几声但你都没…你的脸色看上去很苍白，绿谷先生。你要不要去看一下医生？”

绿谷出久深深地垂下了头，再仰起来的时候已经换上一抹平静又自信的微笑。这抹安抚性的笑容有效地缓解了来自他同僚的担忧，就像能抹去受惊市民的泪水一样有效。

他拉上了夹克衫的拉链，维持着脸上的微笑，对每一个与他擦肩而过的人点头致意，从更衣室外的走廊一直点到底楼大厅。他甚至还朝事务所大楼外的一小群中学生点了头——他们正在那里蹲着点瞻仰职业英雄。他像往常一样左拐，走向最近的一个电车站，但这次他突然停住了脚步。电车上的人太多了，停靠的站太多了，乘车回家花费的时间也太多了。在那一瞬间，绿谷出久只能清晰地认知到一件事，那就是他必须一个人呆着，回到他的小家，在安全的私密的空间里一个人呆着，越快越好。

于是绿谷出久带着满身的绿色电光跃上了周围房子的屋顶，将中学生们兴奋的惊呼甩在身后。他飞速地向前奔跑着，轻松地从一个房顶跳到另一个。他不会因为这点运动量就气喘吁吁 —— 他很强，个性很强，多年的训练将他的耐力也提升到近乎完美的强。但即使如此，他还是感到喉咙发紧，每吸一口气都像是在进行一场快要输掉的战斗。

好在转眼之间他就到了家门口，刷卡，输密码，进屋，然后关上了身后的门。他踢掉鞋子，任背包重重地摔在地板上，等回过神的时候人已经走到了客厅的中央。突然间不需要再做任何动作的认知让他迷茫。他颤抖着双手不停地捋自己的头发，尔后又将它们覆在自己的胸口，好像这么做就能缓解那里面的重压和撕心裂肺的疼痛。这份始于那天早上几句随口的无心之语的痛，在爆豪胜己不知道的时候，彻彻底底地将绿谷出久击了个粉碎。

绿谷出久跌坐在地，收紧手臂环抱着自己的肩膀抽泣了起来。在孑然一身的房子里，他轻轻地摇曳着身体，将痛楚与悲伤尽数宣泄在恸哭之中。

————————————————————

轰焦冻有时会责备绿谷对爆豪胜己太过纵容。他说绿谷总是让爆豪肆无忌惮地得寸进尺，然后一声不吭地将伤害尽数承受。

但绿谷出久知道，这其中没一件事是爆豪胜己的过错，全都该怪他自己。事情从一开始就谈得很明白：他们只是床伴 。他们在对方身上索取的只是性爱的快感，工作压力的纾解，一种既能满足身体的欲求又可以不需要像恋人那样被束缚的简单关系。

他们只是床伴。

这样的关系始于三年前。那时候他们都在一家退休职英开的酒吧里喝酒。那个酒吧其实是对所有人开放的，但由于常客大部分都是职英，它就真变得像是什么职英限定的地方了。那儿的食物很好吃，店员的服务很周到，而且绝对不允许有偷拍的狗仔或者过激的粉丝出现。普通的市民要想留下，只能选择乖乖尊重职英们的隐私，不然就会被一扫帚赶出去。

那天晚上，绿谷出久和爆豪胜己都喝了好几杯下肚，只是绿谷并没有醉，甚至连微醺都算不上。他的身体分解酒精的速度比他喝下去的速度要快。反而爆豪倒是已经喝到有点黑白颠倒的程度了。

爆豪胜己若有所思地盯了绿谷出久好几分钟。他微微向前伸着脑袋，眼睛眯缝起来，像是要把奔涌的思绪锁在里面。绿谷并没有因为被盯着就紧张不安，他已经能熟练应对这样的眼神了。比起紧张，他感到的更多是好笑，奇怪，同时有一些不耐烦。

“干嘛？”绿谷问道，顺便踢了爆豪的凳子一脚。“一直盯着我看呢，小胜。”

爆豪哼了一声。“你又没什么好看的，呆子。”他勾起一个自得的笑，拉长调子慢吞吞地说。

“可你确实在盯着我啊，总得有些东西让你盯吧。所以到底是什么啊？”

爆豪向前倾了倾身子。“你有在和谁交往（seeing anyone）吗，废久？”

绿谷惊得挤着嗓子发出一声短促而尖厉的叫声。“你问这个干嘛？？”

“放松点，呆子。我对你的感情生活没兴趣。我有我的理由。”

“我不确定你说的“在和谁见面”（seeing anyone）是什么意思。我现在不就在和你见面吗！我还和丽日同学见面呢，还有饭田君，轰君…”

“是是是我知道。你天天和一大堆蠢货见面。那你有和他们中的任何一个做爱或者谈恋爱吗？”

“啥？没有的事！我的意思是说，他们都只是我的朋友。”

“一次约会都没有？”

“小胜，你知道我没有的。”绿谷有些嗔怪地答道。

爆豪胜己确实知道。职英的生活是很辛苦的。他们的工作日程不同于普通上班族的朝九晚五。虽然他们每天的值班表上写的是六个小时，但那其实只是单纯巡逻的时间。他们还要操心轮班前后的交接，还要跑现场，做训练，健身，还有无穷无尽的文书工作等着被完成。他们随时会被一通紧急电话叫上战场，受伤住院更是经常中的经常。

而继任了和平象征的绿谷出久生活得就更艰辛了。英雄人偶是新生代英雄里的领头羊。他是最常被编进特遣部队执行任务的那一个。 他参加各种跨事务所的会议，工作研讨，媒体活动，还经常负责和警署或者军方联络。他甚至还去参观过一些中小学，并就地拍摄了反校园霸凌的公益广告。

爆豪胜己过得跟他也差不多，只是不怎么参加媒体宣传和公众曝光度较高的活动。英雄爆心地并不是人偶那样的媒体宠儿，但他光是站在那儿就足够耀眼，不管做什么都能领先同期的英雄一大圈。他是与希望的象征比肩而立的胜利象征，脸上那抹自信又令人安心的笑容便是无言的证明。只要看着他就知道爆心地这个人是绝对不会输的，这是一件很能鼓舞人心的好事，尤其是在面对敌人的时候，除非你自己就是敌人。

在他们这届学生出道成为职英的三年以来，绿谷出久和爆豪胜己组队或者同处一支派遣队的次数数不胜数。虽然他们和别的英雄也能配合得很好，但你要是让人偶挑一个搭档，他一定会选爆心地，而爆心地也一定会选人偶。

起初两个人都是下意识地，无比自然地做出这份选择的。绿谷出久只是单纯地仰慕爆豪胜己，胜于仰慕其他任何在职英雄，而爆豪胜己，就算他再怎么不愿意承认，绿谷出久在雄英那三年拼命打磨出来的实力也的确值得他尊敬。早在两人从雄英毕业以前，他们就在课堂训练和校外实习中积累了很多和对方组队搭档的经验。他们只是将这样的合作延续到了职英工作中而已。

随着敌人的活动范围在东京区的扩大，人偶和爆心地的合作越发进入了一个可喜的良性循环。他们越在一起合作，配合得就越默契，配合得越默契，就越被安排在一起合作。

于是人们开始叫他们“双核心”（The Wonder Duo）。每次被提到这个组合名，人偶都只是阳光明媚地笑笑，而爆心地虽然还是咬牙切齿一脸凶相，但也没出声反驳。

总之，不可能的，绿谷出久不可能谈恋爱的。他都没有那个时间，要是爆豪胜己还能有时间的话他会非常惊讶。

“嘁，”爆豪从鼻子里哼了一声，耸了耸肩。“我就是确认一下。在雄英上学的时候你不是跟大饼脸交往过吗。”

绿谷立刻摇头。“我们当时那么忙，根本没空谈恋爱。现在比以前还要忙上好几倍，我哪儿有时间去找合适的人发展关系啊？”

爆豪递给他一个奇怪的眼神。“明明就有一大堆女人紧赶慢赶着往你身上贴，白痴。找个对象还是挺容易的吧。”

绿谷的脸唰地就红了。“她们只是普通市民，小胜。她们只是很感激我们的工作，又不代表想要跟我交往。”

“放屁！先不吐槽那群路人女的品味，但你必须得承认有些“市民”看见你的时候口水都流一地了。那他妈可不是什么感激。”

“你也太没礼貌了。才没人流口水呢。”绿谷说。他的耳朵还透着一圈淡淡的粉。“而且不管怎样，她们也只能看到‘人偶’。她们又不了解我。我，这个我。”

“随便吧。继续当那个烦人的你吧，不过这是件好事，你没有恋人也没有炮友。”

“为什么这是件好事？”绿谷问道。他是真的很不懂为什么爆豪胜己此时看起来这么高兴。

“因为，我也没有，臭书呆子。”爆豪说着露出一丝狞笑，能直接把胆子小点的敌人吓哭的那种。

“我还是不明白，怎么就是件好事了？”绿谷出久再次发问。

“想和我做爱吗？我们可以把它变成我们之间的事（We can make it a thing between us）。”

绿谷出久大脑当机了一秒。他起初还徘徊在因爆豪胜己捉弄他而有点受伤的情绪里，但这种情绪很快就被他打消了。近年来，爆豪胜己虽然也会打趣他，却不再是为了羞辱或者欺负他而去那么做。而他刚刚的那个提议，如果真的是一句嘲弄，那绝对已经超过了普通玩笑的范围，而现在的爆豪胜己是不会干这种超过的事的。绿谷出久想笑，因为他觉得这肯定是句玩笑话（当然不是恶意的那种，因为爆豪确实不会再那样做了），可是这又不可能是玩笑话，因为爆豪胜己永远不会在这种事上开玩笑，至少对象不会是绿谷出久。

综上所述，爆豪胜己一定是认真的。想到这里，绿谷出久的大脑再次陷入空白。

“喂！”爆豪出声叫醒眼前魂游在外的人，顺手抹了一把啤酒瓶上凝结的水，向着绿谷的方向弹过去几滴。“别嘀嘀咕咕了，注意力集中点。这事儿我是认真的。”

“我知道你是认真的。”绿谷答道。

“所以呢？你怎么说？反正也不需要经常做，只是偶尔。”爆豪说。

“只是偶尔。”绿谷无意识地重复着，他还沉浸在过度震惊带来的眩晕感里。“比如，什么时候？”

爆豪扬起十恶不赦的坏笑。“比如现在，垃圾废久。带老子去你家翻云覆雨吧。”

于是绿谷出久就这么照做了。

————————————————————

虽然爆豪胜己说了要翻云覆雨，但他们的初夜基本靠手解决，仅仅是贴在一起爱抚和摩擦着彼此的性器发泄情欲罢了。那天晚上绿谷出久只是去跟自家幼驯染喝酒的，哪能想到最后会把人带回家，还跟他做了这种事。他的床头柜里可没有润滑液或者保险套。

他们的第一次算不上什么波澜壮阔的体验。绿谷已经很久没有和别人做过了，而且他只和女孩儿做过。他曾经和丽日御茶子交往过一年不到的时间，在那期间，他学会了怎么摆布女性的身体，要把手和嘴唇放到哪些部位才能让对方呻吟出声。爆豪胜己身上自然是没有那些部位，不过绿谷知道怎么去刺激爆豪有的部位（毕竟他自己身上也有）。

所以他们的第一次虽然平平无奇，却也很舒服。爆豪对自己的身材有百分百的自信，他像希腊神话里的阿多尼斯一样赤条条地躺在床上，每一声喘息和呻吟都能惹得绿谷出久大脑当机。绿谷还不会写自己名字的时候就认识爆豪胜己了，而他竟然不知道这个男人竟然也会发出这样的声音，这让他既吃惊又不知所措。不过这一定是值得写进他笔记里的东西！

绿谷出久至今还能清晰地回忆起那个夜晚。他记得他踏进自家公寓的时候全身上下都在紧张，手心里全是汗。他一无所知，不知道这件事将如何影响他们之间的关系，也不知道要怎么和一个男人做爱，但他的意志很坚决。这可是小胜在邀请他做爱啊，绿谷出久不可能成为打退堂鼓的那一个。他还记得他当时不确定爆豪愿不愿意和他接吻，还是说只想单纯地做爱。如果可能的话他是很想亲爆豪的，毕竟那张嘴只要不骂人，看上去还是很漂亮的 —— 唇形丰满，还透着健康的粉色。

他记得爆豪坏笑着欺身靠近他的那一瞬间自己几乎忘了呼吸。爆豪的嘴唇又硬又烫，但这枚吻很温柔，一如三岁那年爆豪轻轻捧住绿谷的脸。绿谷贴着爆豪的唇叹了口气。“你还好吗？”爆豪问道，他猩红的眼眸牢牢将面前那对绿色的攫住，让绿谷出久只能点头。

那天晚上，他们亲了很多次，并在之后的日子里亲了更多次，但绿谷出久永远忘不掉那最初的一吻，在那之后，每个吻都能让他的心被倏地一下揪紧。

————————————————————

从那天开始，和对方做爱就变成了他们生活的一部分。

他们一起开会，一起巡逻，一起出任务，基本上每个周二晚上都在一块儿吃拉面，有时候周五晚上也吃。他们会在一方遇上不如意的日子里出去喝酒（这种情况差不多每隔一周就会出现），每个月会坐着同一班列车回老家看望父母，然后再坐着同一班回来。

而现在他们还会一起做爱。虽然并不经常，只是偶尔。

这并不是说做爱有让他们变得更亲近，毕竟从以前开始，绿谷出久就已经和爆豪胜己共享了大部分的工作时间和私人时间。但是做爱确实让他们的关系上升到了一个全新的维度。

肢体接触便是其中一方面。

绿谷出久喜欢被他在乎的人触碰，但是他从不主动触碰别人。他的母亲会拥抱他，这是当然的，而丽日有时也会贴到他身边兴高采烈地搂住他。她和A班大部分的女生一样，都喜欢在他颊上落下甜甜的一吻，然后欣赏他脸红到雀斑都快看不见的表情。饭田一般会拍拍他的后背，偶尔也会给他一个熊抱。轰则会轻轻拂过他的肩膀，而切岛会给予他的朋友最有男子汉气概的拥抱。

爆豪表达好感的方式（真的是好感）是会在物理意义上让人疼痛的那种。他会撞你的肩，踢你的屁股，让你别挡他的道，顺便还弹你一个脑瓜崩儿。有些时候他会和绿谷出久紧挨着站在一起，肩膀贴着肩膀，手臂擦着手臂，就算绿谷冲着他拼命假笑以示警告他也绝不挪开，不仅如此，还会回敬他一个坏笑。

自从他们成为床伴以后，爆豪的触碰就来得更勤快更自然了。只要绿谷出久那头卷毛出现在他触手可及的范围之内，他就会把手指搅进绿谷的发间一顿把玩。他似乎对绿谷的雀斑也很着迷，总是用指尖追寻着那些长在各种地方的细密斑点，将绿谷的脸蛋，肩膀，大腿，后背挨个儿摸遍。

绿谷出久是做完就睡的那种类型，他完全抵挡不住大脑里那股愉悦的疲倦和肌肉的脱力感。当他再次醒来，他总是能发现自己被爆豪胜己前胸贴后背地搂着，双手箍得死死的那种。

他们不只在晚上做爱。有一个星期天的早上，绿谷出久一打开门就看见爆豪胜己抱着一大堆食品杂货进来，紧接着对方就占领了厨房，并扬言要做一顿让他垂涎三尺的美味饭菜。吃完饭后他们就做了，事后绿谷出久像是被榨干了魂儿似的赤着身子大汗淋漓地躺在床上，告诉爆豪他不需要用好吃的来引诱自己跟他上床。爆豪坏笑了一下，然后说这顿饭不是诱饵，只是为了确保某个没用的臭书呆子有足够的体力跟他做，好让他能彻彻底底将其吃干抹净。

在变成床伴关系将近八个月后的某一天，他们约着结束工作后在爆豪胜己家见面。他们已经有好几周没做了，因为绿谷出久忙着处理一个旷日持久的案件调查，直到前一天才终于完成收尾。绿谷本来是很期待那天晚上的，可惜总结会议和文书报告实在耗费了他太多时间精力，而且他还受了不少伤——他在拿下敌人的时候被对方反扑击中了右边的髋骨，他的每一口呼吸都因肋骨处的挫伤变得无比艰难。爆豪见到他，只打量了他一眼就把他推进了厨房，给他做了一顿简易的快餐，又带他去浴室冲了个澡，最后直接把他扔上了床，却什么都没有对他做。

那是他们第一次什么都没做却一起过了夜，而且并不是最后一次。

他们没有大肆宣扬他们之间建立的新关系，不过也没有刻意隐瞒。他们并不喜欢当众“秀恩爱”，但两人的亲友还是能注意到他们变得越发自然的肢体接触。如果被直接问起来，他们便会如实相告：他们是床伴，但没在交往，只是偶尔会做爱的关系。

毫不夸张地说，A班任何一个人在听到他们的回答以后都会一脸担心地看着他们。这并不代表他们不支持这两个人在一起。绿谷出久和爆豪胜己是凝聚着这个班的双核心，大家都为他们的这份新关系而感到开心，因为它带来的好处十分明显（如果单从爆豪逐渐收敛的脾气和绿谷越发灿烂的微笑来看的话）。但是他们那针锋相对的过去却让大家不确定给这样紧绷的关系再增加一个“床伴”的标签对他们来说是否是件好事。刚开始丽日还会经常询问绿谷有没有被爆豪好好对待，直到轰出声劝她不要过问太多，毕竟绿谷出久已经是个成年人了，他有能力决定自己的性伴侣。

不管怎样，随着时间的推移，绿谷和爆豪之间并没有出现什么问题，于是这份床伴关系便成为了一个无从改变的既定现实。虽然也有不少好心人给绿谷介绍交往对象（有的是可爱的年轻女孩，有的甚至是男孩），但绿谷总是抽不出时间去见面。他的英雄工作可是很忙的。

如果真的需要陪伴，他还有朋友，还有爆豪胜己。

————————————————————

绿谷出久本没有发现自己喜欢爆豪胜己。

现在回头看这一切，绿谷出久只能想到温水煮青蛙的故事，而他就是那只青蛙。

说实话，绿谷出久发觉这份喜欢的时候并没有什么突然坠入爱河的落差感，他只是一点点地接受了爆豪胜己在自己生命中举足轻重的事实。这并不是什么多了不起的重大发现，因为他一直都喜欢着爆豪胜己，从他们俩四岁那年一起抓蝴蝶的时候就喜欢了。他一直都喜欢他的幼驯染，现在这份感情只是不可避免地开花结果了而已。

成为床伴三年了，他终于在偶然之间听到了真相，爆豪胜己告诉切岛锐儿郎，和废久做爱只是因为废久最方便。那一刻他的世界彻底崩塌了。

游戏规则就是这么简单明了——他们只是床伴。他们跟朋友是这么说的，跟彼此也是这么说的。但那也已经是几年前的事了，是这全新的关系才刚刚开始的时候的事了。绿谷出久从那以后没有跟任何人交往过，就算是一起喝个咖啡的那种也没有。当他被敌人痛殴，遍体鳞伤的时候，他会去找爆豪胜己。当他的案子顺风顺水，进展喜人的时候，他也会去找爆豪胜己。他吃着爆豪胜己给他做的饭菜，然后紧扣着对方的手一起看电视。他亲吻着爆豪胜己对他说早安和晚安。他们共同计划着未来，共同应付着烦人的媒体记者，共同担心着父母逐渐年迈的身体。

去年，他们约着一起休了个小长假，关掉手机，擦了满身的防晒霜，在八百万的海滨别墅里借住了一个星期。他们有一半的时间是在床上度过的，爆豪胜己对着绿谷出久身上的雀斑好好地探索发现了一番——他只需要把眼前的图景和自己记忆里的位置相对比，就能判断出哪些斑点是新生出来的。

绿谷出久记得自己舒展着四肢躺在床上，陷在周围的一圈枕头里。爆豪胜己把大半个身子搭了过来，金色的脑袋枕在他的胸膛上，手指懒洋洋地抚摸着他平坦的小腹上生着的雀斑。他记得自己伸出手去为爆豪梳理那头柔软的淡金色乱发，而爆豪抬起头来看向了他，勾起一抹慵懒的微笑，把他笑得心脏发紧。

他记得，那时候的自己很快乐，很幸福。

————————————————————

绿谷出久在过去的几年里一直有接受心理辅导，以此来克制他那为了拯救别人可以完全无视自己生命安全的冲动型自我牺牲。他渐渐明白了让自己受伤不能给任何人带来好处，对他想要拯救的人，对他自己，对在乎关心着他的人来说，都没有好处。他学会了要信任身边的人，相信他们有能力做好自己的工作，做他强而有力的支撑，让他不需要一个人扛下所有重担。

绿谷出久完全不想为了爆豪胜己的幸福而独自忍受难过与心碎。心理辅导就是这么成功。

绿谷出久不愿，也做不到与这份痛苦共存活。

他想和爆豪胜己绝交吗？答案当然是不。

爆豪胜己对绿谷出久来说一直是特别的，他在他的梦想与现实生活里都占有不可忽视的一席之地，从某种意义上来讲，他的地位甚至高过欧尔麦特，高过他的母亲，高过他的任何一个朋友。爆豪胜己国中时拒他于千里之外的态度比任何事都伤他更深，因为他以前认识的，那个小小的爆豪胜己，是会牵着他的手替他擦干眼泪的人。他曾拥有那样的爆豪胜己，却被迫要放弃。

他现在并不想放开爆豪胜己。从他们成为床伴的那一天起，他每次抬起头看着站在身边的爆豪胜己，都觉得这一切仿若一场奇迹——爆豪胜己居然再次回到了他的身边。绿谷出久本可以开开心心地当一位值得尊敬的同僚。他有时甚至都无法想象自己能再次成为爆豪胜己的朋友，更别说成为他的床伴了，那太超过了，他想都没想过。

所以，不，他不想和爆豪胜己绝交。不仅如此，他还想继续当爆豪胜己“方便”的性伴侣，如果爆豪胜己也想的话。

他想要的，只是让这份痛苦消失，让这份在他的胸口破开大洞，像是要挖扯出什么来一样的痛苦，消失殆尽。

绿谷出久的心已经支离破碎了，但他不想放开这过去的三年。他也许会错了爆豪胜己的意，但是他曾体会过的感觉与心情是真实的。他的确有快乐过，幸福过。他笑过，哭过，也感觉自己被爱着过。就算爆豪胜己不是真的爱他又怎样？至少他让绿谷出久感觉被爱着。

这不是爆豪胜己的过错。他从来没有要绿谷出久爱他，也从来没有承诺过要爱绿谷出久。

但是绿谷出久确实爱上了爆豪胜己。他也不认为这份爱能说停就停。维持了二十年的习惯，想戒掉真的有点难。

也许他可以继续爱他记忆里的那个爆豪胜己，那个他以为也同样爱着他的爆豪胜己。至于真正的爆豪胜己，他们只是朋友，永远只是朋友。

————————————————————

绿谷出久从14岁开始就没有再躲着爆豪胜己了，那之前他躲着爆豪，纯粹是因为那人脾气太差，总是用尖锐又讽刺的话和闪着火花的拳头将绿谷出久伤得头都抬不起来。

绿谷出久有时会近乎自虐地想，十年过去了，每次遇上爆豪胜己还是让他这么痛苦。他本来觉得那些过去早就是过去了——他们现在是朋友，而且是很好的朋友，可爆豪胜己似乎注定有权让他屈服，而且那份权力还是自己拱手相让的。

要躲着爆豪胜己一定会很难，绿谷出久想，因为他们的生活实在有太多交缠。但是改变一下行程安排还是很容易的——这样他们的生活轨迹就不会再有重叠。

最难的部分就是控制自己不要去给爆豪胜己发消息，不要去跟他聊自己今天过得怎么样，然后问他又过得如何。

绿谷出久接了一个工作委托，一个他知道并不适合爆心地的个性去处理的委托，如他所愿，他是和耳郎还有另外两位英雄一起工作的。完成那项委托后，他又马不停蹄自告奋勇地去参加了一个位于北海道的救援任务，而那里的寒冷气候对爆心地这种需要汗液才能爆破的个性来说是很不利的。他接了更多的广告宣传，还自愿作为事务所的代表出席那些冗长又无聊的的官僚会议。

绿谷出久不仅把自己巡逻的排班给改了，还把休假的时间也调得和爆豪胜己不一样。他本来还准备了一大堆正当理由来解释自己为什么要换班，结果上面一点儿都没为难他就给他批下来了。于是，五年以来的第一次，他的工作日程和爆豪胜己的完全错开了。这意味着今后再有朋友约他们聚会，只要爆豪胜己能去，自己就肯定没空去。

这也意味着爆豪胜己约他的时候他肯定没空。但是爆豪胜己没有约他。

和爆豪胜己断联三个星期以后，绿谷出久哭了。他无声地抽泣着，他才发现之前捆绑着他们生活的那些东西原来这么容易就可以解开。他过去从未意识到自己在他们的联系里有多主动。是他约的爆豪出去吃拉面，是他约的爆豪去酒吧喝酒，是他约的爆豪上床，也是他约的爆豪组队一起出任务，是他，都是他。

其实他们并不如他想的那般要好，这个认知让他感到十分受伤。

绿谷出久开始去找记忆中的那个爆豪胜己，他的小胜，那个会让他快乐，让他幸福到无以复加的小胜。虽然那不是真正的爆豪胜己，但他无法否认地给绿谷出久带来了安慰。

于是断联持续到了第四周，第五周，第六周。

绿谷出久想起了他的母亲，她总是兴致勃勃地说起他的父亲在国外工作得如何如何。长期的异地对他们的婚姻来说并不是什么好事，但自从绿谷出久有记忆以来，他的母亲就从来没有抱怨过这一点，甚至都没有为此露出过一次悲伤的表情。绿谷出久现在终于明白了，他的母亲是一边无视着现实中的长久别离，一边依赖着那些幸福快乐的回忆而活的。

第七周，第八周。事情变得越来越荒唐可笑了。在过去的两个月里，绿谷出久跟好几个同学和朋友见了面，却一次都没有被爆豪胜己联系过。

有一天晚上，几个老同学聚在一起喝酒，丽日一下子就注意到了绿谷出久那微笑假面下的不正常。她大声地诘问他到底怎么了，可是绿谷坚持说自己没事，只是因为最近工作太忙太累了。饭田出面制止了激动的丽日，她只好作罢，但依旧满心怀疑。

之后绿谷出久和八百万喝过一次下午茶，当初的副班长眼神平静地看着他，告诉他如果有什么想要倾诉的话，她一直都在，并且很乐意当那个听众。

再后来他在一次筹资活动上遇到了切岛，他对面前的友人油然而生一股怨恨感，但立刻就用力地将那错了位的情绪从心里狠狠抹去了。爆豪胜己觉得绿谷出久是个便利的床伴这件事又不是切岛的错。为了弥补他刚刚那不近人情的想法，整个晚宴上绿谷出久都陪着切岛闲聊，听他讲工作上的牢骚，听他讲他和芦户的恋爱，也听他讲爆豪胜己。

绿谷出久利用远离爆豪胜己的每分每秒来一遍遍告诉自己他们俩只是朋友，只是好朋友。绿谷出久想要维持好朋友的身份。真的，只是好朋友，只是会偶尔做爱的好朋友。

绿谷出久也想过他们可不可以不上床，只当正常朋友。对他来说这样当然最好。但是如此一来，爆豪胜己一定会想知道原因。到那时绿谷出久能说什么呢？说他爱上了他记忆里那个并不存在的爆豪胜己吗？说他爱上了他的小胜，一个没血没肉的爆豪胜己吗？

也许他真的该去谈恋爱了，这样就可以名正言顺地告诉爆豪胜己他想要结束床伴的关系，因为他遇到了别人。

可是他真的想要结束床伴关系吗？真的不想再抚摸那白皙又紧实的肌肉了吗？真的不想再听到那人进入自己，进入绿谷出久的时候发出的呻吟了吗？

不管怎样，此时此刻的绿谷出久并不适合和别人谈恋爱。他的内心还是一团乱麻。等到他解开了自己的心结，等到他从和爆豪胜己的朋友关系里得到他想得到的以后，他会试着和别人交往的。他对自己保证过了，他一定会的。

第九周，第十周，第十一周。绿谷出久刚刚才从一个在日本北部开展了很久的军事行动中回来，就在去往跨所会议的路上碰到了袭击市中心的敌人。他当场制服了敌人，还上了新闻。

然后他终于收到了他又害怕又渴望收到的那条信息。

[喂，书呆子。]

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爆豪胜己没有得到一句有关那三个月失联的解释。从表面上来看，一切都很正常。然而，爆豪胜己知道那只是表面上的。虽然绿谷出久还是每天笑容满面，虽然他那烦人的笑声依旧能让爆豪胜己胸中的某处被骤然攥紧，但他有时却会突然安静下来。他安静的时间不会很长，眨眼间就能恢复成平时的模样，可每当这时，一阵异样的紧绷感就会从爆豪胜己的胃部深处传来，像是在告诉他有什么东西已经脱轨，变得无可挽回。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有切芦交往，出茶曾交往，爆豪胜己约炮路人情节（无细节描写），雷者慎。

爆豪胜己第一次被人告白的时候才刚刚满14岁。

告白的那个女孩儿跟他同一个年级，但是不同班， 他只能隐约地回忆起好像曾经在走廊上看见过她。爆豪胜己很想说自己泰然自若又成熟稳重地处理了这件事，但事实是他当时完全被打了个措手不及，而这种措手不及使他非常尴尬。爆豪胜己是个不太能处理尴尬情绪的人。

他一直都很受欢迎。他长得又帅，成绩又好，还有个强得离谱的个性。他早就习惯了长辈们的夸赞之语和同龄人艳羡的目光。他班上的同学总是跟背景板里的群演似的围着他转，对他言听计从，一个字都不敢忤逆，而他也把这一切都看作理所当然。那些本还有自己想法的人总是很容易就折服于他强势的个性，最终权衡利弊甘拜麾下。只有一个人例外，那就是废久。

随着年龄的增长， 身边有关情情爱爱的事也越来越多了，这让爆豪胜己有些惊讶。他从来没有对任何人产生过恋爱方面的感情——那些人不过是爆豪胜己波澜壮阔的一生中沧海一粟的路人罢了。虽然他大概能讲出他们班哪个人的眼睛或者笑容或者随便什么身体部位要比其他人的更好看（如果他真的有想过这个问题），但他从来没觉得那有什么可注意的，更别提喜欢了。比起谈恋爱，爆豪胜己对如何成为No.1英雄更感兴趣，青春期的荷尔蒙注定在这个人的雄心壮志跟前败下阵来。

起初，还有大批大批的爱慕者前仆后继地来跟爆豪胜己告白，不过这种总是以泪水与拒绝收尾的闹剧很快就停止了。初中生幼稚又脆弱的单相思，最终在一封封被炸得粉碎的情书里消耗殆尽。唯一能说的，就是爆豪胜己在让人死心这件事上是绝对公平公正一视同仁的——他对任何来告白的人都是一样地骂一样地吼，反正就是“滚开，杂鱼！”车轱辘话不停地说，不管对象是男是女，是前辈还是学弟妹。

到了雄英，情况就不一样了。爆豪胜己依旧池面，依旧名列前茅，依旧有着厉害的个性。但雄英的学生可不是什么杂鱼。就算爆豪胜己再怎么不愿承认，那些人都有着和他站在同一舞台上的实力。也许是在他身后，也许在是他身边，但总之都一定是站在同一舞台上的。

爆豪胜己是慕强的。有着厉害个性的人总是能让他眯起眼睛，暗自留心，然后仔细研究，做出评估，将对方和自己的个性进行比较。一般他还是会得出自己的爆破更胜一筹的结论，但有时迫于外界压力，他也会勉强承认某些雄英学生的个性确实够出色。

强大的个性是一回事，不懈的奋斗和顽强的毅力又是另一回事。爆豪胜己也尊敬着那些为了成为顶尖英雄，为了成为第一中的第一而努力拼搏的人。

努力并不是件容易的事。要在天还没亮的时候就爬起来，绕着雄英里各式各样的跑道跑上两圈；要在上完课后去健身房做两个小时额外的力量训练；要勤奋学习，钻研课本，提前学完课堂进度之后几章的内容；要严格控制饮食，只吃清淡的，高蛋白富营养的食物；要像庙里的和尚一样遵守清规戒律，不抽烟不喝酒不熬夜，拒绝一切普通青少年容易染上的不良习惯。

爆豪胜己的努力和自律使得他能一门心思专注于自己的目标，于是在雄英的这段时间里他依然无缘于恋爱。看着成双成对的同学们，他在内心发出嗤笑，他完全不懂和别人腻在一起有什么好的，这只会浪费他宝贵的训练时间，阻挡他奔向第一的脚步。爆豪胜己知道，雄英的学生都不是什么杂鱼，他们的形体被锻炼得结实又漂亮（爆豪胜己只是专注，他不瞎），但是要解决生理需求，那他自己用手就可以了，不需要别人的帮忙。

而绿谷出久总是一个例外。废久就是废久。爆豪胜己承认，上了雄英之后的绿谷出久已经不像以前那么没用，但他依旧只是个废久。

爆豪胜己永远记得那一刻，他第一次意识到，真真正正地意识到，绿谷出久已经不再是他熟悉的那个弱不禁风的哭包的那一刻。

那是他们升上二年级以后的事情，那时候春季学期才开始不久， 学生们刚刚完成一场实战测验，爆豪胜己在其中毫无意外地拿下了第一，此时正在更衣室里冲澡换衣服。

爆豪胜己一丝不苟地清洗着自己身体的每个角落，他经常是第一个进淋浴间最后一个出来的。其他的男孩子只需要担心自己收不住的荷尔蒙和体味，而爆豪胜己还得担心自己的汗，因为它可燃，字面意义上可燃。他每次都会把穿过的衣服装进耐火的袋子里，然后一回宿舍就把它们扔进洗衣机。

那一天，爆豪胜己才刚关上花洒就听见上鸣在外面吹起了赞叹意味的口哨。

“我靠，绿谷。你肌肉也太漂亮了！你这样砂藤都该嫉妒了。”他听见上鸣这么说。

爆豪胜己心不在焉地听着这段对话——他对绿谷出久有肌肉这件事既不感到吃惊也不感兴趣。一是因为他们都是英雄预备役，任何一个拎出来都是能让普通市民羡慕到死的身材；二是因为绿谷出久是力量增强型个性，为了配合个性，他在过去的两年里一直竭尽所能地让自己强壮起来；三是因为上鸣电气是个屁大点事都能一惊一乍的白痴。

爆豪胜己从淋浴间出来，用毛巾擦着自己的头发，耳边是绿谷出久滔滔不绝的碎碎念——他正解释着自己空闲时候都做着什么样的训练。爆豪胜己踱着步子穿过更衣室，同时瞥了一眼他愚蠢的同班同学们，然后，他停住了。

绿谷出久只在腰上围了一块遮羞用的白色毛巾，就这么近乎全裸地展示着他训练时会用的姿势。躯体的运动使他背上新练出来的肌肉变得格外明显，而那块绷得紧紧的白色毛巾也让他大腿和臀部的肌肉更加吸睛。他很快完成了自己的展示，微笑着看向坐在更衣室长椅上的上鸣电气。

那样的笑容，爆豪胜己见过很多次，成千上万次。他早就知道绿谷出久已经变壮了不少，他看见过，也在拳拳到肉的对战中体验过。但是由于某种原因，那一天的爆豪胜己仿佛是第一次见到绿谷出久。他那紧实的肌肉，柔软的绿色卷发，长满雀斑的肌肤，一成不变的笑容，都被洗澡时带出来的水汽氤氲着，在爆豪胜己的眼里却十分清晰。

绿谷出久终于注意到了爆豪胜己的视线，他半侧过头来，像往常一样雀跃地和他打招呼。“嗨！小胜！你今天这么快就洗完啦！”

上鸣点了点头表示同意。“是挺快的。话说刚刚的测验那么难结果你不费吹灰之力就拿下了。”

“就是啊！小胜真的好厉害！”绿谷出久说道，脸上带着明媚的笑，一如他们五岁那年，他看着爆豪胜己翻过树篱，拿到掉在另一侧的皮球时的那样。

爆豪胜己从鼻子里哼了一声，重新拾起步子走向自己的储物柜。他擦着绿谷出久的肩走过时，那个人还笑着，还围着那一块小小的白色毛巾。爆豪胜己突然觉得，上鸣电气有时候也挺会观察的 。

————————————————————

在雄英的最后一年，绿谷出久和丽日御茶子交往了。爆豪胜己完全掩饰不了自己对这件事产生的恶心和失望之情。他错了，他高看绿谷出久了，他本以为这个臭书呆子是认真要成为顶尖英雄的。

爆豪胜己想起周围人总说绿谷出久只盯着他一个人，发誓要赶上他，超越他。结果呢？这家伙离开了他，跑去和大饼脸在一起了。爆豪胜己想大声诘问对方，他们没日没夜地一起训练、切磋、学习，究竟是为了什么？他一想到这些时间通通都被辜负，被浪费，就气得咬牙切齿，脸色发青 。他决定把这个白痴废久远远甩在身后，就像他幼儿园时候决定的那样。

爆豪胜己在那之后一度变得像只火药桶，一点就炸，只有雄英的校规能勉强镇得住他，让他周遭的人和物免受爆破之灾。他想方设法把绿谷出久从身边赶走，但那个臭书呆子只是笑着，一直笑着，怎么样都不挪窝。绿谷出久已经不会再害怕爆豪胜己说的那些要把自己宰了或者废了的威胁，毕竟他现在很强，强到弹指一挥就能夷平一整栋大楼。爆豪胜己也试过拒绝在训练中和绿谷出久组成搭档，但其他人都没有能与他匹敌的力量和速度，而且“因为废久很蠢很没用”这种理由在相泽眼里完全不够充分 。

绿谷和丽日只交往了两个学期就分手了，那之后爆豪胜己又花了整整一学期才把绿谷出久从自己的黑名单里放出来。彼时，他们已经能作为实习生参与正式的巡逻任务，也都已经成为新一届“雄英三巨头”中的一员了。

爆豪胜己本想着毕业以后会和绿谷出久去同一间事务所。他可能不愿意承认，但相泽说得对：人偶和爆心地在工作中就是很合得来。日本各地的大型事务所都争着抢着要签下他们俩。然而，绿谷出久却想去一家被欧尔麦特和格兰特里诺推荐过的，规模较小但术业专攻的事务所。于是爆豪胜己加入了另外一家事务所，除安德瓦事务所外最大的一家，里面还有他的好兄弟切岛锐儿郎。

反正，绿谷出久也没问过爆豪胜己要不要和他去同一个地方。

————————————————————

据爆豪胜己所知，绿谷出久没再和别人交往过。职业英雄的生活太过充实，在初出茅庐的第一年里，他觉得他们班任何一个人都不可能有时间去谈恋爱。

爆豪胜己想，如果说雄英的生活是普通的辛苦，那职英出道的第一年就是地狱级别的。事务所里有给加班的英雄准备的行军床，而他在第一年里用那玩意儿来过夜的次数比后面五年的加起来的都多。他在所里的等级是最低的，分配到的轮班是最差的，接手的任务是最无聊的，还要处理无穷无尽的文书工作。他是真的累到回不了家，倒上事务所的床一沾枕头就睡着了。反正没睡几个小时就又得爬起来干活儿，何必多此一举回去面对一个空荡荡的公寓，简直毫无意义。

和绿谷出久一起吃拉面的夜晚在那段黑暗日子里帮了他大忙。他们不怎么聊天，甚至有两回绿谷出久直接吃着吃着睡着了，筷子都还捏在手心里。但是爆豪胜己看着那人和自己一样辛苦疲惫，心里也就好受了些。

爆豪胜己不知道是因为工作量真的减少了还是他已经习惯了这样的地狱生活，总之出道第二年的日子比第一年好过了很多很多。虽然人偶和爆心地在业界还只是新人，但他们的名字早已是家喻户晓 。即使已经毕业了好几年，他们在体育祭中的表现依然是人们茶余饭后的谈资，而且在雄英的三年里他们遇上了各种各样的绑架和袭击，也创下了不可思议的救援奇迹，这使得他们频频登上黄金时段的新闻报道，次数多到足以使大众记住他们的长相和英雄名。时间飞逝，在出道的第二年里，当年A班的大部分同学都成长为了顶尖英雄，登上了榜单，而人偶和爆心地更是毫无意外地成为了其中的领头羊。

出道的第二年快要结束的时候，切岛锐儿郎试着劝说爆豪胜己脱离处男身份。那时切岛已经在跟芦户在一起了（他俩早就该交往，真的！），他理所当然地想让自己的好哥们儿也得到幸福。爆豪胜己完全不想被恋人关系捆绑，于是他下了个约炮软件找人做爱。切岛锐儿郎知道以后露出一副宛如被背叛了一般的表情，而爆豪胜己则对他竖起中指，然后扬长而去。

事实证明他还蛮喜欢做爱的。他决定在工作允许的范围内尽可能多地找人做，虽然这样也不会很频繁就是了。

他的约炮对象都不是职英，他可不想把这些杂七杂八的私事带进工作和会议中去。他绝不和同一个人做超过两次，并且确保这些人除了做爱没有别的心思。

起初的一年里爆豪胜己还将这些私人关系处理得很好，直到其中一个人发了疯似的迷上了他。那个人不停地打他电话，给他发成堆的消息，还跑去他事务所门口堵他。鉴于这样的私生活问题很有可能毁了他的事业和职业排名，爆豪胜己直接去找事务所的公关部门说了这件事。虽然这种跟踪狂行为不是那么常见，但也不是闻所未闻。职英都有自己的粉丝，而有些粉丝就是会越界。他们在雄英的时候就有接受过这方面的教育，而作为新人刚刚加入事务所的时候也听HR谈过类似的一些事例。

公关部完美地处理了这件事，他们非常专业，甚至没有惊动过警方，所有的麻烦就都消失得无影无踪了。不过爆豪胜己还是有些劫后心虚，便不再像之前那样到处找人一夜情了。

那之后他空窗了差不多三个月，接着就和绿谷出久滚到了一起。而这也是他做过的最明智的决定之一。

和绿谷出久做爱简直太爽了，和之前那些陌生人完全不是一个量级的。爆豪胜己本该觉得恶心，可让和平的象征臣服在自己身下的感觉却是那么美妙，当然他得忽视掉自己也同样被对方套牢的事实。他必须要比绿谷出久掌握更多的主动权，不然他提议建立的这份炮友关系反而是对绿谷出久更加有利。

爆豪胜己知道，他和绿谷出久绝不会是“一夜”情。绿谷出久不是那样随便的人，他不可能接受那种事。他会选择继续下去，一次又一次，让他们的交合更加舒服，让爆豪胜己一次比一次爽。绿谷出久没想成为爆豪胜己最中意的情人，毕竟他的目标又不是那方面的No.1。他只是想在力所能及的范围内做到最好罢了。

不过爆豪胜己也不在乎那个人具体怎么想，只要他们之间的关系仅限于炮友就行。他完全不想管情感方面的破事，更不想让别的人拴住自己。他还得忙着追捕敌人和提高自己的职业排名呢。

他和绿谷出久的床伴关系就这么波澜不惊地维持着，出乎意料地没有什么复杂的东西掺和进去，除了班上那群烦人的同学喜欢插手他们的事以外。

天杀的轰焦冻第一个跑过来找他麻烦，说什么“我在雄英的时候打倒过你一次，爆豪。如有必要，我也可以打倒你第二次。别让我有那个必要。”之类的蠢话。爆豪胜己随便就把轰打发走了，对他的威胁连一个回复都懒得给。呵，说的好像这个阴阳脸真能打倒他似的。

然后就是切岛，他是所有人里最不安的一个，他不厌其烦地发出疑问“我不知道，兄弟，我真的不知道这对你来说究竟是不是件好事。那可是绿谷啊。”

爆豪胜己早就料到绿谷出久会很烦人，但这不代表没有治他的办法。最后的结果就是，爆豪胜己不给绿谷出久做饭，绿谷出久就吃垃圾食品；爆豪胜己不赶绿谷出久上床，绿谷出久就整夜不睡觉地工作。爆豪胜己本来觉得绿谷出久已经从“牺牲自己拯救他人”的想法中解放出来了，但这个人似乎依旧不会照顾自己。

他们老早就把巡逻和休假的时间调得一模一样，这样周末的时候更方便一起请假回老家看望父母。而这也意味着他们有更多共同时间来做爱。如果敌人愿意成人之美别那么猖狂，那他们甚至能空出好几个整天来腻在床上翻云覆雨。这让切岛和上鸣时常感到羡慕——切岛是因为和芦户的日程完全岔开凑不到一起，而上鸣是因为他根本没有对象。

绿谷出久时常跑去爆豪胜己家过夜，有时是在做完之后顺势留了下来，有时是因为刚刚跟敌人恶战一场，有时是因为才从医院包扎完出来，还有很多类似的愚蠢理由。爆豪胜己默许了他的叨扰，这比应付犟起来跟他生气的绿谷出久可简单多了。反正他的房子够大，而且绿谷出久在身边的话也更方便给他做饭。

他选公寓的时候并没有想过这间房子要容纳两个身强体壮的职英，但他十分走运。他的前一任租客正急着找人接手这间房子，以便他尽快退租。而房东也乐意把房子租给职英，毕竟他们通常是诚信守法的好租客。于是爆豪胜己以一个很低的价格就租到了这间公寓。

爆豪胜己一直都把房子打扫得很干净。由于他的汗液可燃，他每天都换床单，也更喜欢容易清洗的面料。遮光用的百叶窗而不是布艺窗帘，沙发是光滑的皮质，家里也没有多余的抱枕。甚至他厨房的操作台也是一尘不染，可以直接把饭菜倒在上面吃的那种。

绿谷出久也没有很邋遢或者不收拾自己。只是他所到之处总会留下几样杂七杂八的东西，而他最常去的地方就是爆豪胜己家。他留下了自己的衣服，鞋子，以及一根多余的皮带，这样一来，不管是早上赶着去工作的时候，直接套着战斗服过来的时候，还是要度过一整个周末的时候，就都有衣服可换。爆豪胜己最终空出了半边衣柜来装绿谷出久那一大堆印着欧尔麦特的卫衣——它们之前被一股脑塞进一只黑色旅行包，躺在爆豪的卧室地板上两三个月都没人理，属实有些碍事。他甚至还挪出客厅里的一个架子来暂时存放绿谷出久新买的英雄周边，这点程度他还是能忍的，毕竟这个臭书呆子也不会没心没肺到买更多的架子把别人的公寓改成自己的储藏室。

还有一件事也在爆豪胜己的预料之内，那就是绿谷出久真的很黏他。他已经习惯了回复绿谷出久时不时就发来的短信和电话，也习惯了和平的象征毫无征兆地就出现在自家门口，脸上带着大大的微笑，手上挎着行李包，里面装着过夜要用的东西。要不是爆豪胜己知道绿谷出久从三岁开始，从还不知道自己名字怎么写的年纪开始，就一直追着自己跑，并且有着一整本写满爆豪胜己个人情报的笔记，他一定会觉得绿谷出久跟之前那个跟踪狂一样迷上自己了。

在爆豪胜己眼里，这些都不是什么跟踪狂的行为。这只是废久的日常罢了。

————————————————————

自绿谷出久那天晚上离开他公寓已经过去三天，这段时间里爆豪胜己发现他完全没收到过绿谷出久的消息，并产生了一股十分奇怪的既视感。他再次掏出手机查看通知。没有短信，也没有未接来电。

爆豪胜己依旧没有得到一句有关那三个月失联的解释。但他怎么可能跑去问绿谷出久为什么不联系他呢？给对方这种虚假的鼓励是没有任何意义的。绿谷出久可以联系他也可以不联系他，他高兴怎样就怎样。

他其实很惊讶自己居然过了这么久才发现这件事，但他之前确实太忙了——他深陷于一桩高目标的机密任务抽不开身，连着工作了好几个月。他已经好久没有像出道第一年那样连续加班加点地熬夜了。

不过，爆豪胜己也发现他们今天又可以一起吃拉面了。

[喂，书呆子。今晚去吃拉面吗？]

[嗨！今天不行，我才刚刚开始巡逻 :( ]

[你他妈为什么在第二组巡逻啊？]

[因为我之前被调去二组了]

爆豪胜己震惊了。他们在第一组已经呆了三年了，从早上九点到下午三点的巡逻日程雷打不动。自从在英雄Bill Board榜上取得足够高的排名以后，他们就凭借影响力调到了大家都抢着去的时间最佳的第一组。爆豪胜己很不喜欢第二组的排班，因为那意味着他得过了零点才能到家，而他却是最晚11点前就要睡觉的老头作息。比起深夜才能回家，他情愿起得早一些去上班。

[你要调过去多久？]

[我只知道我现在的排班还是这个]

[行吧，呆子。下次再说]

爆豪胜己叹了口气。至少不是第三或者第四组。除了特殊的任务需要，从出道第二年开始他就已经没值过纯粹的夜班了。看来他明天得去跟事务所的运营经理谈一谈。

调班的申请很容易就通过了，另一位英雄欣然领命换进第一组去顶替爆豪胜己的位置。他还拿到了绿谷出久新的轮休时间表（也调得和之前不一样了），结果发现他们的假期一个月只有两次能够重合。不过爆豪胜己依旧觉得这比切岛和芦户的情况要好很多。

从表面上来看，一切都很正常。然而，爆豪胜己知道那只是表面上的。虽然绿谷出久还是每天笑容满面，虽然他那烦人的笑声依旧能让爆豪胜己胸中的某处被骤然攥紧，但他有时却会突然安静下来。他安静的时间不会很长，眨眼间就能恢复成平时的模样，可每当这时，一阵异样的紧绷感就会从爆豪胜己的胃部深处传来，像是在告诉他有什么东西已经脱轨，变得无可挽回。

他本来担心绿谷出久的异常和欧尔麦特有关，但当他去雄英看望欧尔麦特时，作为失去了一半脏器的人，已经退役的前和平象征看上去依然健康。他房间的墙壁上钉着一张绿谷出久和爆豪胜己穿着战斗服的合照。这张照片是四年前拍的。绿谷出久自然是笑得一脸灿烂，而爆豪胜己的嘴唇弧度虽然很诡异，但也勉强能算得上是一抹微笑。欧尔麦特依旧叫他“爆豪少年”，这位过去的师长眼里满是为自己学生感到的自豪与骄傲，这令他也不禁挺了挺脊背，站得更直了一些。

绿谷出久重新开始给他发消息，却没有之前那样健谈。爆豪胜己也说不出是哪里不对劲，但总之绿谷出久没有再好几天都不发消息地玩失踪了。这些消息在爆豪胜己眼里竟然是那样使人安心，即使消息提醒在物理意义上吵得人不得安宁。

这些天他们做完之后，绿谷出久总是借着这样那样的理由从爆豪胜己家离开。他穿好自己的衣服，然后轻轻地将晚安吻落在爆豪胜己的嘴唇上。然而爆豪胜己并没有因此得到宽慰。由于他们在第二组巡逻，爆豪胜己总是凌晨才回到家，这使得他的脾气异常地暴躁。他觉得绿谷出久应该考虑留下来过夜。那样的话他甚至可以为绿谷出久做一顿早餐。

————————————————————

在一个星期四的下午，爆豪胜己偶然在电视上看见了英雄人偶和敌人的一场战斗。那时候他们恢复正常的联系已经有三个星期了。爆豪胜己早就学会了如何应对这种让他气不打一处来的时候——秘诀就是手上不要拿任何东西，不然就会被他一下攥紧的拳头给捏得粉碎。那是一场很激烈的战斗，但是和人偶同一个巡逻队的英雄都各自忙着对敌或者救援，无法分神帮忙。爆豪胜己的传呼机上发来了战情的公告，但是并没有直接叫他出动。

当战斗结束时，爆豪胜己给绿谷出久发了条消息，而对方只回了一句简短的“我没事”，然后就一整天都没再联系过他。于是下了班以后爆豪胜己直接杀去了绿谷出久的公寓，而开门迎接他的绿谷出久，右手正打着厚厚的石膏，笨重地吊在脖子上。

“这他妈是啥！你不是说你没事吗！”

“呃，我当时觉得自己没事的。但那之后我的手一直在抽痛，于是就去照了X光片，发现有一点点骨裂。其实只有头发丝那么细啦，打石膏是以防万一，你也知道的，我手臂的情况。”绿谷出久耸了耸肩。

“那你他妈怎么不给我打电话？！”

听到这话的绿谷出久顿了一顿：他迟疑了。

当绿谷出久面对选择的时候，他会仔细分析利弊。这种时候他的嘴里也会忙不迭地碎碎念起来——他的大脑一旦开始飞速运转就会这样 。而今天的绿谷出久却不似以往。他迟疑了，就像在不确定说某句话是不是对的一样，就像他的本能在反抗着他大脑的运转一样。

这让爆豪胜己想起了他们的中学时代，那时候只要有爆豪胜己在旁边，绿谷出久说话就总是小心翼翼，字字斟酌，生怕引起爆豪胜己的注意，生怕勾起那人的无名怒火。爆豪胜己恨死了这种刻意的小心，每次都能让他的胃被狠狠地揪紧。

那段日子本该早已成为历史，可在过去的这几个星期里，绿谷出久偶尔会像回到了从前，突然安静，突然迟疑。

每当这时，爆豪胜己都很想一拳揍在绿谷出久脸上，对他破口大骂，把一切不爽全都一吐为快。但他没有。爆豪胜己不确定原因，不确定自己胃中始终存在紧绷感的原因。

“对不起，那时候我的手机没电了，身体又很疲惫，就…”绿谷出久叹了口气，“反正轰君也在那儿，他帮我办了出院手续然后送我回了家。他本来还想在我家过夜的，但我又没有脑震荡那么严重，所以就拒绝了。我不想麻烦他。”

爆豪胜己沉默地听完他的解释，每一个字都让他的怒火烧得更旺。

“哈？？所以你电话都没给我打一个却叫上了那个阴阳脸？！”

“他本来就在那儿啊！”绿谷出久防御性地反驳道 “是他坚持要让我去检查手臂的，所以他跟着我一起去了医院。”

“如果你当时打给我让我来接你或者直接去我家，还轮得到他说要在你家过夜这种话吗！”

“我说了我又不是脑震荡！医生把我浑身上下都检查过了，我根本不需要别人彻夜看护！”

“你手都他妈那样了你准备怎么洗澡？”

“战斗一结束我就回事务所冲过澡了，在他们给我打石膏之前，所以已经不用再洗了。我很累，嗓子也很痛，你别再对我大吼大叫了。”绿谷出久明显生起了闷气。

爆豪胜己咬牙切齿了一阵，随后转身踏进了厨房。“你吃了没？”

厨房的操作台上摆着一碗泡烂了的速食拉面。

“那是轰君走之前给我热的。不过我太累了就没吃。”绿谷出久说。

爆豪胜己把又快爆发的火气压了下去。“你去一边歇着吧，我给你做点吃的，做好了叫你。”

他打开冰箱，看着里面的食材暗自嘟囔了两句。他一直没听见绿谷出久离开的脚步声，于是他又转过身去察看那人究竟什么情况。他看见绿谷出久垂着头站在原地，孤苦伶仃，一副排行前十的英雄不该有的凄凉模样。

爆豪胜己绕过厨房的吧台，走到绿谷出久身边用双臂环住他，搂的时候还小心地避开了他打着石膏的右手 。绿谷出久放松了身体靠上对方的胸膛，让爆豪胜己立刻被熟悉的气息包围 。

“你怎么哭了？”爆豪胜己问道，他的声音低沉，温柔得令人不可置信。“明明以前受过比这更重的伤吧。”

“我知道。”绿谷出久点了点头，脸埋在爆豪胜己的脖颈处。“我只是，太痛了。”他有些哽咽地说。

“你要不要吃止痛片？”

“不用。”绿谷出久抽了抽鼻子，“你把疼痛赶跑啦。就像这样。”

“那就没事了。反正不管什么痛老子都能让它们滚蛋。”

绿谷出久轻轻地笑了起来，让爆豪胜己的胸腔里一阵心动的揪紧。

之后绿谷出久回到自己的卧室休息，而爆豪胜己则做了一些清淡的蘑菇汤，一边做一边还向那碗泡胀的拉面投去了鄙夷的目光。他盯着绿谷出久喝了一大碗，然后帮着他洗脸刷牙，换上了干净的睡衣。

绿谷出久的床比爆豪胜己的要小一些，爆豪胜己只能背靠着墙睡在里侧，然后将绿谷出久塞进自己怀里。爆豪胜己盯着单调的天花板，久久不能入眠。

————————————————————

第二天，绿谷出久被强制请了一天病假（他的事务所很了解他）。爆豪胜己是第二组巡逻，所以中午之前都不用去事务所报到。他给两人做了早餐，还在绿谷出久吃饭的时候帮了他两手。接着他把笔记本电脑放到了绿谷出久想要的位置上，调好角度，再将一大杯茶放在了绿谷出久伸手就能够到的地方，打点好一切后，这才出门去超市买东西。

当爆豪胜己回来时，绿谷出久主动上前，微笑着给了他一个欢迎回家的吻，这让他胃里的紧绷感稍微好了些。绿谷出久要求把自己安置在厨房吧台旁边，这样他就能看着爆豪胜己做饭。爆豪胜己照做了，嘴里骂骂咧咧地说着‘一个臭书呆子怎么要求这么多’之类的话，但心里却畅快了许多。

爆豪胜己做了一些清淡的饭菜，将它们放在便于加热的容器里，必要的时候绿谷出久只需用微波炉叮一下就能吃。绿谷出久叽叽喳喳地在背景板里和他聊天，声音听起来很愉快。

爆豪胜己这些年在绿谷出久家也存了不少衣服裤子。吃完饭后，他从中挑了一身换上，然后坐在玄关给自己脚上的靴子系鞋带，准备出发去工作。

“别他妈忘了吃饭，废久。我晚些时候会再过来看你。如果你想要洗澡，就等我回来帮你。还有，给老子把手机充好电。”

“谢谢。”

爆豪胜己站起身，回头怒视绿谷出久。“别谢我。你只要乖乖照我说的做就对了。”

“不，真的，”绿谷出久说，“我真的很感谢你为我做的这些。你真是我的好朋友。”

爆豪胜己僵住了，他穿外套的手凝固在空中，像被人按下了暂停键。

“你他妈说什么，废久。”

“我很高兴我们能成为朋友，胜己。”

“哈？？你他妈刚刚叫老子什么？”

绿谷出久又一次迟疑了，爆豪胜己几乎要气到尖叫。

“你已经25岁了，”绿谷出久微笑着说，“我觉得你应该不想别人再叫你‘小胜’吧。”

“别人不会叫我‘小胜’，废久。”

“我觉得‘胜己’这名字很好啊。有‘胜利’的意味在，很适合你。”绿谷出久回应道，脸上依旧是那一成不变的微笑。

绿谷出久把围巾从爆豪胜己僵硬的手心里解救出来，帮对方围到脖子上。他靠近爆豪胜己，轻轻地吻在那人的唇上。

“祝你今天一切顺利，胜己。路上小心。再次谢谢你。”

爆豪胜己浑浑噩噩地离开了绿谷出久的公寓。从他上电车到抵达事务所的整个过程都是一片模糊，他拼命地回忆着什么，那皱起的眉头和恐怖的表情甚至能把最勇敢的签名索要者吓得屁滚尿流。

到达事务所后，他直接冲进了自己的办公室，颓然地摔在了椅子上。

他已经想不起来绿谷出久上一次叫他“小胜”是什么时候的事了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you only because it's you the one I love;   
> I hate you deeply, and hating you   
> Bend to you, and the measure of my changing love for you   
> Is that I do not see you but love you blindly.


End file.
